Seduction
by jessica.unicorn.123
Summary: Feyre goes back to the spring court. But in this version things play out very differently.
1. chapter 1

**Hi** **This is my first fanfic.** **Its probably terrible.** **there are some sex scenes throughout so if you cant handle that then don't read it. Set after Feyre comes back from the night court and pretends to love Tamlin. This is a story where she actually falls in love with Tamlin again. This story differs a lot from what actually happens. Random SD's are breaks.**

 **SDSDSDDSSDSDD**

 _Feyre_

 _Yup. The Spring Court is as sucky as i remember it being_. I think as i lay in bed. trying not to vomit. My room here was nothing like back home. _Home. I just called the night court home._ Well i suppose it is. Unfortunately, Tamlin must have decided to change how he was previously and come into my room to make sure i felt safe. Right now he was sleeping next to me. i really hope he doesn't wake up. I spoke to soon. He just woke up.

"What are you doing still awake?" he asked me. Sounding mildly concerned.

"Oh you know... just... thinking."

"About?"

"How it used to be... With us"

"Oh?"

"Well... we used to be a lot more... open with eachother."

"Your right... you know what else?"

"What?"

"We used to be closer with eachother."

"Yea... I wish it was still that way." _Ugh. All this_ back to the way it was _talk is making me sick. I just want to get out of here._

We could make it that way. I know how to."

"How?"

He wrapped his arm around me, and started kissing my neck. Slowly. Lovingly. It was disgusting it felt all wrong. But i have to admit... a bit of a turn on. My pulse quickened. From lust? **NOPE** but from disgust. Unfortunately... thats not how tamlin took it. He started kissing me more desperately, and turned my head towards him. He kissed my lips. Soft. Gentle. And damn did it feel good. I couldn't help it. I kissed him back. Our kisses got deeper, and a lot more desperate. He climbed out of bed, and pulled me up with him. His claws came out and sliced right through all my clothing. I stood before him, completely naked. He took me in his arms and took me to the wall. We kissed more frantically now.

"God I've missed you." He says, his voice low and growly.

"Shut up and fuck me" I say. Not giving him a chance to reply before pulling down his underpants. Ugh. I forgot how big and solid his dick was. I forgot how big and solid it was when it was hard too. I put his dick in my mouth, Sucking and kissing. Im surprised he waited a full 2 minutes before pulling me up. He pushed me against the wall and placed his dick directly in front of me, nudging against my entrance.

"Tamlin!" I groaned. "Don't play games"

He pushed himself into me and i gasped. His dick was so big. He pulled himself out and thrusted back in. Over and over, faster and faster. _I can't believe I'm actually fucking Tamlin again._ I think to myself. _It's just for tonight... No more sex with Tamlin Feyre. You're just here for information._ I was back to present with the feeling of Tamlin thrusting himself inside of me up to the hilt. I climaxed with his name on my lips.

 **SDSDSDSDSDSDSD**

the next morning i lye in bed thinking. I could get a lot of information if i fucked people. Actually... I could get a lot of information if I fuck Lucien. Goal for today: Seduce Lucien.

At breakfast I studied Lucien. Then followed him to his study afterwards. I shut the door behind us. I wasnt waorried about anyone coming in. Tamlin was away and everyone knew to stay away from the study.

"Feyre!" Lucien exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Lucien... I was thinking. You obviously know I'm here for information. So why don't you just tell me some and ill be on my way."

"No Feyre. I'm a loyal person. I want to help... but i can't"

I walked over to him. Put my hand on him. I felt him harden underneath me. _I'm no better than Ianthe._

"Are you sure?" I pout.

"Yes" He sounds uncertain about it.

I pull down my top a bit, revealing my breasts.

"Really sure?"

He's obviously fighting an inside battle.

"Tamlin is joining with Hybern." He says.

"Thank you." I say pulling down his pants and fucking him hard.

 ** _Lucien_**

 _OH MY GOSH. What just happened?_ i think to myself after Feyre has left. I know what i did was wrong. Really wrong. But i do not regret it. Now i see why Tamlin got angry when she left. Dam she's good in bed.

"Lucien?" _Oh Shit It's Ianthe._

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to discuss some things" she said walking into the room in her signature blue robe.

"About what?"

"Our Wedding."


	2. The Wedding?

**Hi. Hope you enjoy** _Lucien_ _Um... What wedding? "_

Ianthe... i don't think we're on the same page." i said. "you see... when you forced me to have sex with you it didn't mean that we were going to get married."

"Oh.." She said. She looked quite sad actually but knowing Ianthe it was all just a facade. "But Lucien... don't you want to get married? I just know how proud your parents would be."

 _True. True._ "But Ianthe... I want to marry for love."

"But Lucien... I want to marry you."

 _Shit. Ianthe always gets what she wants._ "Listen, Ianthe. I'm not going to become high lord or anything... so why me?"

"Because you will be high lord," an evil grin spread over her face.

"How?"

"We will kill off each of your brothers slowly, one by one, until there are none left apart from you. Then you'll have no choice but to accept the role of high lord... with me by your side."

"I don't WANT to be high lord Ianthe."

"Not even for me?"

She shrugged off her robe, revealing her perfect breasts and killer figure. She turned around and bent down slightly to lock the door, but at enough of a calculated angel that she still looked good. For those 4 seconds she spent looking the door her, again PERFECT, ass was in my face, and dam if it didn't make me even slightly hard i don't know what could. She stood up and turned back around. She walked over slowly letting her breasts bounce a little as she walked. I couldn't even hide it know, i was so hard. She came and sat down on my lap, feeling my dick harden underneath her. This was going to be hard.

 _Ianthe_ _He's so easy to manipulate._ I knew as soon as i sat on him that I would get what I wanted. His dick was hard, and so was my will. He gave in too easily. And now? Now I've got a wedding and multiple murders to plan.

 _Feyre_ _That's it._ I thought. _No more fucking people for information._ _The only person I ever want to be with again is Tamlin._ Wait. _TAMLIN?!??!_ Why the _Fuck_ would I want Tamlin and not Rhysand? It's stupid. I can't love Taml-

"Feyre!"

 _Shit. It's Ianthe._ "I have exciting news!" She hurried into the robe, wearing her signature robe.

"What is it?" _I'm contemplating life Fuck off._ "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Now this made me sit up.

"To who?"

"First, Feyre, you're going to get dressed." She looked pointedly down, and i remembered i was naked from last night's fuck with Tamlin. Ugh.. _Tamlin._

"Right."

I hurried into my walk in wadrobe and quickly got changed into a light pink flowy dress with light pink flats. In my hair i wore pink pins to keep my hair up.

"Very pretty." Ianthe said as i came out. "Anyway... I'm marrying LUCIEN!"

 _WHAT "_ I'm sure you'll be a great couple!" _I missed a LOT when i was away._ Okay! That's all. BYE"

"bye."

 _SDSDSDSDSD_ _Feyre_ _Wow. This wedding is amazing!_ there were chocolate truffles and sprinkle donuts, and a beautiful cake. I was about to sit down when i saw Tamlin whispering to Lucien in a corner. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked important. Tamling saw me and came over.

"Hey," he said.

"He-" I was cut off my his lips pressing against mine his tounge going down my throat. Ugh. He is such a good kisser. I wanted him right now. II wanted his big, hard, dick in me right now. I started rubbing his dick. But he pulled away. "Tonight" he whispered.

After a while i remembered the whispering.

"So what were you taking to Lucien about?"

"Oh... nothing."

I could he was hiding something. I also knew that i had to keep fucking people for information. Much to my dismay.

 _THAT NIGHT_ _"Tamlin"_ I groaned as he pushed himself into me. His dick was as big as i remembered from yesterday, and i wanted it all now.

"Feyre?" He said, still thrusting hard and rough.

"Yea?" I panted just wanting to fuck and not talk.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to." And to my suprise. I meant it.


End file.
